Naruto Bloopers
by blissbubbles
Summary: bloopers during the first episode of the shipuuden series. mild shounenai. sasunaru.
1. Take 1

Naruto Bloopers  
[Naruto Shippuuden, ep1

**  
Kaori:** This really went out of hand. I was really in a hurry to finish this. I needed my sleep. Haha. Anyway, this is dedicated to all who reviewed and favorited (is there such a word?) the previous one (i made that the second chapter). And also for those who waited for this update. You guys rock! I'm not sure if i was able to live up to your expectations, but I swear I did try. honestly, i'm not quite satisfied with it but with all the school stuffs and all, i really don't have much free time. . and btw, just like my usual excuse for errors and such, this is unedited, so just pretend my grammar's perfect. Lol.

Special thanks to kitsune13 (did you change your name to sasori-is-my-boyfriend? nywei, i was really encouraged by your message. thanks ), c1trus, PirateCaptainBo, Skritch, Black Moon's Shadow, Keruki.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine coz if it is, you wouldn't even have heard of it. XD

LIGHTS!

CAMERA!

ACTION!

**  
TAKE 1**

The sound of hurried footsteps can be heard echoing along the deserted corridors, down the endless path lit only by candles. Sweat trailed from his forehead, accompanied by heavy breathing but he showed no sign of stopping any moment.

He came across a door and swiftly opened it, only to be greeted by an empty room. "Kuso!" he cursed silently as he continued down the corridor. He made a sharp turn left, although he has no idea where he was going. He found himself in another empty room but he still pursued the search.

After some time of searching and running around in circles, his heart was beating fast and his breathing was heavy as he leaned on the wall for support. He was about to continue after a minute of rest but before he can do so, a hand grab him from behind.

"What the--!!?" He was given no chance to reach for his kunai because he was quickly pinned on the wall. "Let me go, bastard!"

"Keep it down, dobe!" the attacker hissed at him.

"Sasuke?" blue eyes squinted in the dark to get a better look of its assailant. "What the hell are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! It's not in the script! Nakamura-san[1 will mff—"

A pair of lips descended upon his in an attempt to shut him up, which was indeed effective. "You talk too much," Sasuke whispered as he rested his forehead on Naruto's. "Besides, you're the one who got lost in the first place. They asked me to find you."

"Ehhh?? That's why I thought the corridors weren't that familiar…" The blonde cutely pouted as he realized his mistake. "Well, anyway, shouldn't we be heading back for the re-take?"

"Nah, let them take their time looking for us," Sasuke smirked in reply as he snaked his arms around Naruto's waist to pull the blonde closer. "Besides… we shouldn't waste an opportunity like this, don't you think?"

Before the blonde can even utter a reply, Sasuke has already kept his mouth busy. He didn't even know how they ended up in a room when they were just in the corridor seconds ago. But it didn't take him long before he started returning Sasuke's advances which eventually ended up in another of their make-out sessions.

In fact, they were too busy making out that they didn't notice the hurried footsteps which seemed to get louder with each passing second. So what happened next turned out to be a surprise for them, although it was a bit expected.

The door to their room suddenly opened and a high-pitched scream echoed all through out the corridors, leaving all those who heard it temporarily deaf for the next few minutes.

"What the hell was that for, Sakura!!?" Sasuke winced angrily as he tried to massage his damaged eardrums.

"You… you… HENTAIII!!!!" As if the damage to their ears wasn't enough, they were both rewarded a punch to their faces courtesy of the Tsunade-trained ninja.

"Ow! You're so mean, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined and pouted in response while nursing his swollen face.

"It's your fault for doing such perverted things! Go get yourselves a room!"

"We are in a room!! You're the one who went barging in without permission!" Sasuke countered.

"Well, you shouldn't be making out in the middle of shooting a film either!"

"We haven't even reached second base yet!"

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed beet red at Sasuke's sudden outburst.

But it was Sakura who acted first and gave Sasuke another one of her killer punches. "I don't need the details!"

Sasuke cringed as he touched his already twice-swelling face. That last punch was totally uncalled for and he was definitely pissed off. And a pissed off Sasuke is not, _never_, a good Sasuke. 'cause it's a sign that chaos would start in…

Three.

Two.

One.

"That's it!! You're dead meat!!!!" the air was suddenly filled with the sound of birds chirping as Sasuke activated his Chidori. "Don't think I'd go easy on you just because you're a girl!!"

"Oh, yeah? You wouldn't even last a minute with my punches!" Having said that, Sakura threw another punch in Sasuke's direction.

"Oi, oi… c'mon guys, cut it out…" Naruto tried to stop them but things are starting to get out of hand. "Oiiiiiiiiii… I'm not part of your fight!"

"The hell you're not!!!" Whoever said that, no one knew as they all began to be swallowed by the thick air of smoke that is beginning to form (A/N: Lol. That's how it always ends up cartoons/anime, isn't it? Haha. XD)

"CUT!!!" In another part of the building, the director couldn't help massaging her temples as she watched the ruckus taking place in one of the screens. "We'll have a re-take after they've all settled down." The crew began to get ready for the re-take even though they have a feeling they wouldn't start very soon.

_I guess I should've warned Sakura before she opened the room. _The director breathed out a long sigh as she watched her main cast beat up each other in a stupid fight. _But Sasuke and Naruto were just starting to heat up. Sigh._

**.::OWARI::.**

[1 That's the director's name. Actually, it's Nakamura Michiyo. That's the name I got when I tried a Japanese name converter. Thought I'd add a little self-insert. Haha.


	2. Take 2

Naruto Bloopers  
[Naruto Shippuuden, ep1

**Kaori:** damn. I swear this is gonna be the death of me. Geez. I have a paper due in a couple of hours. As well as my finals in literature. I haven't slept a wink yet. And what the hell am I doing? Writing a fic. For goodness sake! I don't wanna do this anymore. But I can't start with my paper unless I do this first. This freakin' fic idea is competing with the ideas for my paper for the puny little space available in my brain. bangs head on the wall arrggh. If I fail literature, I am so blaming this for it.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine and this fic is just a pathetic attempt to lessen the fic ideas flooding in my head.

**A/N:** unedited. again. so sorry. i'm kinda busy right now so i don't have time to edit. XD

LIGHTS! 

CAMERA!

ACTION!

**TAKE 2 **

The air was tense around them and no one seems to know what to do. Uchiha Sasuke, the man they were tracking down for almost three years, is now standing just a couple of feet away from them. In a flash, the said Uchiha was now just inches away from a certain blonde who was stunned enough to move.

Naruto can feel Sasuke's left arm lightly brush against his right onein their uncomfortable closeness. Neither of them dared look at the other. But Sasuke was the first one who dared to move, placing his left arm around Naruto, bringing him in half-embrace.

The blonde tensed up at the unexpected contact and still refused to look at his assailant. His companions did not dare to move either and were left to watch the scene unfold before their eyes.

The Uchiha's moves were totally hard to follow. No one could guess what was going on in his mind. And true enough, his next move shocked the whole crew.

Sasuke turned Naruto's head sideways and gave him a soul-searching kiss. The blonde tensed up more, obviously shocked by the Uchiha's unexpected assault. But only a few seconds had passed before the blonde was found responding to Sasuke's eager kiss.

Eyes stared. Mouths gaped. Jaws fell. And a vein popped. And that was the cue we were all waiting for. "CUT!"

Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled apologetically at the director. "Sorry! Forgot my script." And as if that wasn't enough, he flashed his seen-only-once-in-a-blue-moon killer smile.

"Never mind. We'll just re-take the scene," the director just sighed (since there's nothing she can do about it, although admittedly the scene was getting too hot for her own good) and massaged her temples. "And stop hitting on Naruto while on set, for goodness sake!"

"Sure. Sorry," Sasuke smiled uneasily at the director before he prepared to re-take the scene. He mouthed a quick 'later' as he passed by a certain blonde, who just rolled his cerulean eyes at him while trying to suppress a grin.

.::OWARI::..

(to be continued...? not really sure who knows... XD)


End file.
